1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a full-color organic light-emitting device having high reliability, and a simple and inexpensive manufacturing process for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and capable of providing full color images.
An OLED has a structure including a substrate; and an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. The hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an organic light-emitting device having such a structure is described below.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode pass through the hole transport layer and migrate toward the emission layer, and electrons injected from the cathode pass through the electron transport layer and migrate toward the emission layer. The holes and electrons, which are charge carriers, are recombined in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons are transitioned from an excited state to a ground state, light is generated.